mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Flawless/International versions/@comment-25515874-20170914010435
My thought's so far: (9/13/17) Edit (10/18/17): Romanian, Serbian (Minimax), Polish Edit (10/30/17): Danish, Swedish, Norwegian, Italian Edit (11/24/17): Dutch, Czech, Hungarian, Finnish Edit (6/1/18) (Finally lol): Brazillan Portuguese, Latino, Slovene (Minimax), Ukrainian German - Great as always, Dash's voice sounded painful haha! Pinkie sounds diffrent this season: Did they let her speaking voice sing for her? French - Amazing, my favorite so far! Everyone sounds great! I've never really been a fan of Nathalie's Pinkie, its a bit too deep for my liking, but the energy is there! Russian - My least favorite so far :( The auto-tune is VERY distracting, allthough it doesn't sound like AJ or Rarity were autotuned for some reason? Also they changed Dash, and I can't be certain but it sounds like Fluttershy and maybe Pinkie were changed? Pinkie and Dash also sound like they could be the same singer, again not too sure on that either. Romanian - The gulity pleasure dub. Even though the voices are hilarious to listen to, I still found myself enjoying it. I guess it has a sort of charm to it? Polish - Of course, being one of my favorite dubs I could never be dissapointed with this one. The one thing I will say is that Twilight sounded like she was holding back during her first solo for some reason? Other than that amazing! Serbian (Minimax) - If there's one thing that's been consistant throughout all the dubs, its that Applejack seems to be consistantly good. I don't get the point of the double voices, its in some solos but not others? That kind of held me back from really getting into it. Danish - One of my favorite dubs, i'm happy to say I thought it was amazing! Annevig didn't let me down! The chorus sounds REALLY good! Pinkie seems diffrent to me for some reason, she sounds higher pitched IMO. Norwegian - There's something about the way they mix the songs that always make them sound very natural and like they have alot of soul put into them. Twilight starts off a little weak, but by her last line I was blown away. I didn't remember her being too standout for me, but in this song she really shined. Italian - Of course i'm probably not alone when I say i'm sad that Maria isn't back for AJ this season. That's not to say that I didn't like the singer for Applejack this season, they're just not Maria. I really enjoyed Rainbow Dash! Also, some weird translation error where they just said "work in progress", i'm guessing maybe it was too long to translate? Swedish - Anneli did an amazing job with both Rainbow and Pinkie, really enjoyed the performance there. Applejack also took me by suprise, but a great suprise! Dutch - Honestly, nothing was really popping out at me, besides Rarity and of course the amazing amazing Fluttershy. Twilight and Pinkie Pie's voices are unpleasent to my ears. Czech - Oh no are we back in Season 1 Czech? I mean really, I can't even point out a single pony whos voice I enjoyed. I don't know what caused the sudden decrease in quality. Hungarian - Luckily this didn't decrease back to its Season 1 form. I like all of the voices equally, I would have to say the chorus sounds super nice! Finnish - Probably has one of the best sounding Pinkie's on the page right now. The chorus, perticularly the final one sounds amazing! Twilight was a bit rough at the beginning, but by the end she was fine. Brazillan Portuguese - Honsetly, the only thing I can say is, i'm not like "whoa that was amazing" but at the same time I didn't think it was bad. It was inbetween for me here. Latino - Whenever someone talks about Latino, we gotta mention Melissa's amazing performance as Pinkie Pie. For me, this brings the dub from decent to great. Slovene (Minimax) - A dub with one singer. This singer isn't bad, but I wish she would have spiced up her voice a bit more. Ukrainian - It sounds let they let the voice for Rainbow Dash sing most of the parts, although some can also be the Pinkie Pie singer, since their voices are kinda hard to tell apart. I found myself enjoying it quite a bit!